Hacker (perk)
For the Zombies variant, see Hacker (Zombies). Hacker is a Tier 3 perk in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is roughly equivalent to the Bomb Squad and SitRep perks from past Call of Duty games. Overview Hacker makes all enemy equipment, Sentry Guns, and SAM Turrets glow bright red. The glow is visible through all surfaces and from any distance. Its Pro version allows the user to booby trap enemy Care Packages, turn enemy killstreaks (i.e. Sentry Gun and SAM Turret) and equipment friendly, and remain undetected by enemy Motion Sensors. It takes three seconds to hack enemy equipment/killstreaks. When hacking an enemy Care Package the player will capture the package normally; in addition, a decoy package will appear in its place. The decoy will appear as a random killstreak reward to the enemy, and as soon as a player attempts to capture the booby trapped Care Package it will detonate, killing the person who set it off and any other nearby enemies. When hacked, the Care Package will change color from red to black from the hacker's team's perspective. The downside to hacking Packages is that killstreak icon above the Care Package will switch for the person who received and threw the marking grenade, making a hack possible to detect unless the player isn't paying attention to the icon (i.e. the spy plane icon may switch to a sentry gun icon once booby trapped). When a player hacks enemy equipment/killstreaks, that piece of equipment will become friendly to the player and his team, but they will be unable to pick it up and reposition it. When a player hacks a Camera Spike, they will gain control of the camera's feed but they will be unable to toggle between the feed and the mini-map. Pro Challenges *'Destroys' – Destroy 10 equipment or explosives while using Hacker. *'Explosive Kills' – Kill 25 enemies with a Claymore or C4. *'Near Equipment Kills' – Kill 25 enemies within the radius of the player's Jammer or Motion Sensor. Trivia *Since players can only use one equipment item at a time, should the player hack an enemy equipment (Claymore/Motion Sensor/Jammer, etc) their own equipment (if not used yet in that life) cannot be used until the hacked item is destroyed or the player respawns. Likewise, if the player places a piece of equipment then hacks another user's equipment which is the same as the player's placed, their original equipment will be destroyed. For example, if they place a claymore then hack a claymore their original claymore will explode. *Booby trapped SAM Turret, Care Packages, Sentry Gun, Valkyrie Rockets crates count towards getting kills with the Care Package challenge. *Hacker Pro is the most expensive perk in game, because the challenges for it require the player to buy Jammer, C4, Claymore, and/or Motion Sensor, that added to the 2,000 for Hacker itself and the 3,000 needed for the conversion to Pro, making a maximum of 15,000 points and a minimum of 9,500 points altogether. *Also when a care package/crate is booby trapped will change to color to a tiger like camo * Since SAM Turret and Sentry Gun airdrops can no longer be re-rolled with Hardline Pro, a booby trap of one of those crates will appear to the enemy team as the same killstreak it was when it was called in (either a SAM Turret or Sentry Gun). *When equipment is hacked using Hacker Pro, the enemy is not alerted about losing their piece of equipment. Video Claymore Highlighted by Hacker.JPG|A Claymore highlighted by Hacker Booby-Trapping an enemy Care Package.JPG|Booby Trapping an enemy Care Package thumb|300px|left|A triple kill with a booby trapped [[Care Package]]